The greatest Warrior
by Dragonlord0
Summary: A great clan of warriors was almost wiped by a mad king. Now Skyrim will see the great power and skill these warriors had with one of its survivors. Massive harem girl on girl action. will be back soon just need to get to the higher levels first in order to get back on track so stay tuned.
1. beginning

Chapter 1 Beginning

On a carriage four men were tied up and one was gagged. One had blonde hair and one had brown hair. The fourth however had his face covered by both a grey hood and grey mask.

"Hey you. Your finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into the imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there." The blonde haired man said.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." The thief said glaring. "If the hadn't been looking for you I could've stolen that course and be halfway to Hammerfell." He said. "You there. You and me we shouldn't be here. Its these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." He said.

"Shut up back there." The horse rider said.

"Whats with him?" The thief asked the man who was gagged.

"Hey watch your tongue your speaking to Ulfric Stromcloak the true high king." The blonde said.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you oh gods where are they taking us?" The thief asked in fear.

"I don't know where we're going but Sovngarde awaits." The blonde said.

"Somehow I doubt all of us will be killed." The hooded man said.

"Ah so you can talk." The blonde said smiling making him smile back. "Whats your name?" He asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said.

"Kruger if my memory serves me right your from a battle clan then." The blonde said. "I am Ralof." Ralof said.

"Its an honor to meet you Ralof and trust me somehow I get the feeling we will get out of this alive." Sean said.

"I am putting my complete faith in this promise my friend." Ralof said.

They soon arrive at Helgen where the Thelmor and General Tullius were waiting.

"Damn elves they probably had something to do with this." Ralof said.

"Your hatred for the Thalmor is understandable but not all elves and other creatures are like them." Sean said.

"Perhaps but I haven't met any that are willing to fight with us." Ralof said.

"Thats because its not their fight this war is to take control driving the imperials out of Skyrim what do have at stake?" Sean asked getting him to think.

Just as he was about to awnser they came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked in fear.

"What do you think? End of the line. I certainly hope what you said is true." Ralof said to Sean.

"Step into a line." An imperial female captain said.

"No I'm not a rebel." The thief running off.

"Halt!" The captain said.

"Your not going to take me!" The thief yelled but was shot down by arrows.

"Idiot." Sean said under his breath. The captain sees him and raises an eyebrow.

"You whats your name?" The captain asked kindly.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said surprising her and everyone else other then the ones he traveled with here.

"Impossible that clan has been dead for 50 years." The captain said.

"We went into hiding since the current king during that time saw us as a threat to his rule and nearly killed us all off. there are only 15 of us left." Sean said.

"If thats the case then no harm will come to you." The captain said.

"How fortunate for you." Ralof said in amusement making Sean smirk before they heard a roar in the distance.

"What the?" Sean said in confusion.

"What was that?" Ralof asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said before the roar was heard again louder signaling it was close by. "Um maybe we should get out of here whatever that is, is close." Sean said.

"In a minute but first Ulfric and his rebels will be executed." Tullius said.

"Have they been given a trial?" Sean asked making him frown.

"No but..." Tullius tried to say but Sean interrupted him.

"Then he cannot be executed without one or his followers if you do you'll only make him a martyr." Sean said.

"He's right sir and since there are witnesses here we cant kill him." The female captain said making Tullius growl.

"Fine then lets...What in oblivion is that?!" Tullius yelled out seeing a giant dragon appeared and landed on a tower and roared at them.

"Move!" Sean yelled grabbing Ralof and Ulfric just as it breathed fire. They managed to get into a tower and shut the door.

"That was a dragon just like the children's stories could the legends be true?" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric said calmly.

"We need to get out of here now." Sean said as they split up. Sean managed to enter the building and met back up with Ralof.

"Great minds think alike." Ralof said humorously.

"Yeah they do. We need to get out of here and I know you won't like this but we all need to work together in order to survive." Sean said.

"You cant seriously expect us to work with the imperials?" Ulfirc asked walking in.

"As much as I hate to admit it my friend he's right. If the dragons have truly returned all of Skyrim is in danger." Ralof said. Ulfric thought this for a minute before he sighed.

"I suppose your correct." Ulfric just as the female captain and another male imperial walked in.

"You again." The imperial said drawing his sword.

"Enough if we want to get out of here alive we need to work together at least till we get out of this place." Sean said but the male Imperial wasn't listening and tried to charge but the female captain held him back.

"Stand down now! He's right we can kill each other later right now we need to leave." The captain said.

"I would rather die then work with these traitors." The male said before a large part of the ceiling fell down on his head killing him.

"Alright lets get out of here." Sean said leading them out.

30 minutes later

They managed to get out of the caves just as the dragon left.

"It's gone." Ralof said in relief.

"I thought dragons were gone forever." Sean said.

"Perhaps someone has brought them back." Ulfric said.

"Now what will you do?" Sean asked the female captain who sighed.

"Well for starters join the Stormcloaks since its clear Skyrim should be free from the Empire considering what Tullius was about to do." The captain said.

"Well glade to see you've made a wise decision." Ulfric said. "Sean was it you said those that are not nords have nothing to fight for do you believe you could convince some to join us. I admit your words held great truth and maybe I was wrong that Skyrim isn't just for the nords." Ulfric said.

"I can probably convince some to join the Stormclaoks but for not we best get out of here." Sean said getting him to nod.

"Tell me though of the others survivors of your clan are any willing to fight for Skyrim?" Ulfric asked making him sigh.

"No I'm one the only two left in Skyrim my brother is with the Empire the others have scattered all over the world about 3 years ago." Sean said.

"Your brother is with the Empire but why would he side with those who tried to wipe his own clan out?" Ralof asked.

"For power and power only he's always been a mad man." Sean said. "Lets get out of here." Sean said as they run off to Windhelm.

 **Authors note: Yes now I'm doing a Skyrim story. Things will be different though. The captain in the beginning will be named Rose and will be part of the massive harem. See ya.**


	2. First lover of many

Chapter 2 First over of many

Sean sighed as he walked to Whiterun to warn the Jarl of the dragon attack. He went on his own after He Ralof Ulfric and the Imperial captain who was named Rose went to Windhelm. Ulfric had assured him Rose would be treated with respect.

Sean approached the gate of the city but was stopped by guards.

"Halt what is your business here?" The guard asked.

"I'm here to warn the jarl of the dragon attack." Sean said.

"So its true then the dragons have returned very well you may enter." The guard said letting him inside. Sean entered and found most of the city decent.

"For the last time woman no one is going to help you get a mammoth Tusk." A man yelled at a woman who was dressed in blue. The woman sighed in annoyance.

"Is there a problem here?" Sean asked walking to them. The woman blushed at his appearance.

"Mind your own business boy." The man yelled trying to stab him something the guards tried to stop. Sean grabbed his arm tightly making the man groan in pain before Sean kicked him into a wall knocking him out.

"We'll take it from here sir." A guard said dragging the man away.

"You ok?" Sean asked the woman who smiles at him.

"Yes thank you. My name is Ysolda I'm a market woman. I was asking anyone if they could give or find a mammoth tusk for me but he got annoyed and you can guess the rest." Ysolda said kindly.

"Well if its a mammoth tusk you want here I had to kill one on the way here since it went mad when some thugs attacked it." Sean said going through his bag and gave her one much to her surprise and gratitude.

"Oh my well thank you. Um whats your name?" Ysolda asked kindly.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said.

"Kruger I thought that clan was gone for good. Not that I'm saying I'm happy about it its just..." She tried to say but stopped when he chuckled.

"Well theres not many of us left I'm just here to talk to the Jarl." Sean said making her smile that he was offended.

"Well if you need a place to stay you can stay with me its the least I can do for your kindness." Ysolda said.

"I might just take up that offer. I'll see you later." Sean said walking off to the Jarl's palace. Ysolda looked to his back side and couldn't help but blush. She had been looking for someone in her love life but none had fit her needs till now that is.

Sean entered the Jarl's palace and was confronted by a blue skinned elf known as a dark elf. Sean would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive.

"You there what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"I'm here to warn the Jarl about the dragon attack." Sean said.

"I see come along then." The woman said.

"So you were at Helgen when the dragon attacked?" The Jarl asked.

"Yes and just as when General Tullius was about to have Ulfric killed unfairly." Sean said confusing him.

"What do you mean unfairly did he not get a trial?" The Jarl asked in shock.

"No he didn't but he was going to have him killed anyway which would have made him a martyr instead of ending the rebellion." Sean said.

"Indeed it would that damned fool." The jarl said in anger having more hatred for the empire. "I'll have my troops sent to riverwood to protect its people incase of another dragon attack. In the meantime when you see Ulfric again tell him Whiterun will join him. For now you must be tired from your journey here. I'll arrange for your stay." The Jarl said.

"Thats ok but I already have a place to stay for now besides I'd rather look around the place first." Sean said getting him to nod.

"Very well then." The Jarl said.

Sean went back outside and went to the cavern to get a drink and something to eat. Once inside he spots Ysolda making him smile.

"Well great minds think alike." Sean said making her smile.

"Its good to see you again. Are you still interested in my offer?" Ysolda asked kindly.

"As a matter of fact yes I am still interested." Sean said making her smile more.

"Who's this milk drinker?" A woman asked in armor making Ysolda sigh while everyone else stopped and listened sensing a fight.

"I should be asking you the same question." Sean said making most of the men laugh while the woman scowled.

"Uthgerd don't you already have enough problems here with your debt for everything you break here." The owner said.

"Please a hundred gold says I beat this boy with one hand behind my back." Uthgerd said.

"May I?" Sean asked Ysolda who sighs in frustration.

"Go ahead." Ysolda said knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Lets go boy." Uthgred said trying to punch him in the face but he grabbed her arm and pinned her on the ground and twisted her arms slightly making her groan in pain.

"Give up?" Sean asked twisting her arm more making her nearly cry out.

"Alright I give!" Uthgred said in pain and sighed in relief as he let go.

"Next time watch your mouth and this won't happen." Sean said getting his gold and left with Ysolda who smiled.

"I am sorry about that she tends to be a little rude to everyone." Ysolda said to him.

"Its not your fault Ysolda if anything I'm used to people like her." Sean said as they entered her home. "Very nice place you have here." Sean said making her smile.

"Thanks but it does get lonely in here by myself." Ysolda said surprising him since she looked like someone who would be married by now.

"Your not married?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"I've tried to find the right person wither it was a man or woman but none have fit the description." Ysolda said but felt his hands on her shoulders and silently moaned as he rubbed them.

"Well thats a shame since I'm surprised someone as beautiful as you isn't married." Sean said making her blush more and had to hold back her moans as she felt panties getting wet from the heat she was feeling down south. She wanted nothing more then to strip naked and make love to this man. "Tell me if you had a man in your life how would you feel?" Sean asked.

"I would feel complete in my life if I was married to a man to raise a baby that grows inside me holding he or she in my arms lovingly telling my baby was beautiful" Ysolda said before she nearly gasped as his hands went past her clothing and touched her skin making her almost lose all control.

"You would be a perfect mother Ysolda." Sean said making her lose all restraint and turned around and pulled him into a kiss and moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sean smirked in his head seeing she was into him now. Sean gripped her hips making her groan into his mouth and pushed him down on the bed she had and took off her shoes before uniting her strings to her dress and stood before him in her bra and panties that he could tell were wet from the dark spot on her neither regions.

"Take me now." Ysolda said taking off her bra and panties and removed his cloths as well making her blush and lick her lips seeing his very hard muscled chest and large and long member. "Oh by Talos you are gifted." Ysolda said before he pulled her down and kissed her again making her moan into his mouth as his hands explored her body. Ysolda moaned as his fingers went into her pussy making her buck her hips forward and tried to make him go deeper inside.

Sean brought her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it getting her to gasp in joy as he sucked on her large breast. She held his head close not wanting him to leave. Sean then gasped loudly as he fingered her second hole making her whimper before she cried out in bliss as she came on his hands and sighed in satisfaction. She let him push her down and lined himself up to her entrance rubbing it with his member to get it nice and wet for her.

"Do it." Ysolda said and gasped as he thrusted into her core making her nearly cry out but was silences when he kissed her making her moan and whimper into the kiss as the pain faded and replaced by pleasure.

"Oh by the eight this feels amazing." Ysolda said in enjoyment as her whole body was in ecstasy from the man making love to her.

"You are so tight Ysolda." Sean grunted out making her smile in pride as she squeezed his cock before gasping as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"By the gods please cum inside me." Ysolda said in bliss and pulled him into another kiss to silence her cries as they came together making her shake and shudder in bliss. "Yes it feels amazing." Ysolda said as she stopped shaking and held him tightly as if she would die if she let go.

"You were amazing Ysolda I'm still surprised this was your first time." Sean said making her smile.

"Well I'm happy it was for you deserve taking my maidenhood away from me my love." Ysolda said kissing him again. "You know theres a chance we may have conceived a child because of this." Ysolda said making him smile before kissing her again.

"Then I would be happy if that child came from you but theres something you need to know." Sean said.

"What is it?" Ysolda said holding his hands lovingly.

"Since I'm the last of my clan in Skyrim an old law from my clan is passed down to me to repopulate it so in other words." Sean tried to say but she beat him to it.

"You need more then one wife in order for you to bring back your clan. Sean as long as I have you in my life I couldn't care if you had a hundred lovers just so long as I can be with you. I know we've only known each other for a day but I know in my heart that your the only man I'll ever love and I will gladly be one of your lovers so long as you love me and our children forever." Ysolda said kissing him lovingly making him smile and kissed her again before slipping a ring on her finger making her smile seeing it was a ring showing she was taken.

"I will always love you Ysolda." Sean said making her smile more before she rested her head on his chest falling asleep dreaming of the children she would have in years to come.

 **Authors note: Yes another chapter. So yeah Ysolda is the first woman in the harem. Also no she's not pregnant yet that won't happen till 2 or 3 more chapters. See ya**


	3. Second dragon attack

Chapter 3 Second dragon attack

Ysolda moaned as she opened her eyes and saw Sean getting his robes back on much to her disappointment.

"Leaving already?" Ysolda asked in sadness but it went away when he kissed her making her smile.

"I'll be back Ysolda I've got to get back to Ulfric so he knows Whiterun is joining him." Sean said.

"Alright be safe." Ysolda said as he left.

Sean was about to leave the gates when the female dark elf from before ran up to him.

"Wait before you go I need your help another dragon attack was reported minutes ago. You are one of the only few who survived the first attack I need your help." Irileth said.

"Very well but I don't exactly have a weapon." Sean said since so far he had nothing to fight with.

"Excuse me but perhaps I can offer you one." A Redguard woman said.

"What do you have I'll buy it for him?" Irileth said.

"What type of weapon do you prefer?" The woman asked.

"Two hands weapons any of that kind will do." Sean said.

"Here this is an ebony blade one of the finest weapons in Skyrim." The woman said.

"Alright lets go and you'll need to pay me back once you get the chance." Irileth said though Sean could tell it was playfully.

"Will do lets go." Sean said as they with some guards ran outside to the last reported attack. They soon arrive at the destination and saw the tower was in bad shape.

"By the eight this is not good look for survivors." Irileth said.

"This wasn't done by the same dragon that I first encounters it seems weaker not as much damage as Helgen." Sean said.

"I thought all dragons were the same." Irileth said in confusion.

"Hardly theres all types of dragons from the books I've read as a child." Sean said before his eyes widen. "Shit over there!" Sean yelled as a dragon approached. It landed and killed two of the guards.

"Monster!" A guard yelled in fear.

"Kill it!" Another guard yelled.

Sean rushed towards it and jumped on its head before he stabbed it in the head killing it quickly. Then something weird happened the dragon began to burn off its skin and something was transferred to him as if he was absorbing its life force.

"What did you just do?" Irileth asked in curiosity.

"He absorbed the dragons soul but that would mean your a dragon born." A guard said in shock.

"I am?" Sean asked.

"Whats he talking about what is this nonsense?" Irileth asked.

"Well back then when more dragons roamed Skyrim there were warriors that could slay them with ease and take their souls away to prevent them from coming back. There hasn't been one in centuries till now it seems." Sean said before a loud rumbling was heard making most of them minus Sean lose their balance. Sean caught Irileth making her blush somewhat but smiles at him for helping.

"The graybeards summon you it proves you are dragon born." A guard said.

"I'm not sure what all this means but its probably best you go see these graybeards since this does seem important." Irileth said.

"You mean I got to fucking walk all the way up there?" Sean asked in annoyance pointing to the mountain making most of them burst out laughing while Irileth giggled silently which he noticed.

"It seems that way. I'll inform the Jarl of what has happened and do be carful." Irileth said.

"Yeah yeah I got it man this sucks." Sean said as he ran off to the mountain.

Later

Sean had climbed up the mountain and along the way here had offered a man to take up some supplies to the graybeards. placing the supplies in a chest he walked inside.

"Ah so you have finally arrived dragon born." A elderly man known as Arngeir said.

"You mind explaining why the dragons are coming back? From my understanding all the dragons were killed off centuries ago how can they be back?" Sean asked politely.

"Ah so you know your history impressive. Yes the dragons have been dead for centuries how they've returned though is just as confusing to us as well but I am confident you can find the answer you seek in time. For now you must be trained in order to keep the balance in the world. It is no surprise to me a member of your clan is a dragon born many in the past have always had this gift but you are somehow different. Your powers seem to evolve in a short amount of time of what should be months or years come to you in days or weeks." Arngeir said in astonishment.

"My father said I was more gifted because of certain events that led to my birth he never said what and I never got to find out before he was killed by my brother." Sean said.

"Ah a shame then whatever the reason you are gifted in the way of the voice and we will help you but first you must explain why you have truly come." Arngeir said knowing he didn't believe in destiny.

"I only want to protect the people I love since I've lost so many. Whatever the reason I'm here I will use that power for them." Sean said making the old man smile and chuckle.

"A good reason unlike many of I've heard of before. Very well we will teach you the way of the voice however you must find the words that have been hidden away in areas and also slay more dragons to gain these words." Arngeir said.

"I can do that. Lets begin." Sean said.

An hour later

Sean had done well under their training many of the abilities he has impressed them greatly.

"You've done well now it is time for your final trial. Retrieve the horn of Jurgen from his tomb." Arngeir said.

"It will be done." Sean said as he headed out.

At the tomb

Sean had battled through the undead of the tomb and in the process gotten some good coin from their dead bodies and in some chests that were in the tomb. He finally managed to get to the end but to his annoyance.

"What the! Wheres the horn?" Sean asked in annoyance and saw a small note in the hand of where the horn should be. "Mean me in the riverwood in and rent a room in the attic." He read out loud. "Someone knew I was coming here but how and why go through all this." Sean asked himself before sighing as he went on ahead. At least he got some gold and treasure out of this.

Riverwood

Sean finally arrived at the in and to his surprise saw a beautiful blonde woman who looked to be at least a few years older then him. (This world has magic that has god knows unknown ability so she's younger) Sean went to her and told her he wanted a room in the attic and saw her eyes widen slightly.

"Sorry we don't have an attic but I can give you a room follow me." The woman said walking to a room and closed the door.

"So your the one who took the horn?" Sean asked.

"Yes and look I'm sorry you went through all the trouble for nothing there but I had to see if it was true that you were really dragon born." The woman said. "My name is Delphine one of the last of an order that killed dragons." Delphine said.

"Well at least I got some gold out of the place so I guess it wasn't for nothing but why do you need to see if I was real you look afraid." Sean said.

"Dragons aren't just coming back their coming back to life they didn't just vanish they were all killed off but something is brining them back." Delphine said.

"Thats what the Graybeards said to. So how do we figure this out?" Sean asked as she handed him the horn.

"Look I know where one of the old burial sites of a dragon is but I cant do it alone." Delphine said.

"Alright then lets go." Sean said as they headed out.

Soon they arrived at the burial site and saw a lot of snow and roaring.

"Over there." Delphine said pointing to where the dragon was the same one Sean saw at Helgen.

"What the hell is it trying to do?" Sean asked before the ground came up and a living dragon was seen. "Well that explains why their back." Sean said charging at the now revived dragon with his blade but was thrown back by its tail and his blade was smashed. "Fuck!" Sean yelled and saw the near dead bodies of female stormcloaks around and used his own magic to heal them and grabbed an iron great sword and jumped on the head of the dragon and stabbed it in the neck making blood pour out and fell down dead again. Like last time the skin burned off and Sean absorbed the dragons soul.

"Thank you for the help." One of the female stormcloaks said as he handed her sword back.

"So it is true you are dragon born." Delphine said.

"I've seen that dragon before back at Helgen." Sean said surprising her.

"What how do you know its the same one?" Delphine asked skeptical.

"Its appearance is the same and power as well not to mention it had a sinister malice to it." Sean said.

"Damnit we need more answers." Delphine said.

"Look you go on ahead I've got to warn Ulfric about this." Sean said getting her to nod and left.

Minutes later

"Damnit another dragon attack?" Ulfric said.

"Yeah thats twice in one day I've encountered them and the same one we all saw in Helgen." Sean said.

"This isn't good if what you say is true we need to find the cause of all of this." Ulfric said.

"I agree but what can we do Sean is the only one that can kill them permanently." Galmar said.

"Not entirely true we can kill them even if its only for a short time." Sean said. "I know some friends who can train our army to kill the dragons and get more people who aren't Nords to fight with us since their orcs." Sean said.

"Good to know how long till they can arrive?" Ulfric asked.

"Couple days at the most since their pretty far away." Sean said.

"Excellent and you mentioned Whiterun would join us is that true?" Galmar asked.

"Yes as soon as I told him about what happened about not getting a trial he was furious and doesn't want to side with the empire." Sean said.

"I see I will send a small unit to Whiterun to help protect the city from the empire in the meantime you can stay here I have a house that you may have but I ask be paid back in time." Ulfric said.

"I will thank you." Sean said as a guard took him to his home. When they got there they saw a sight that shocked them.

"What in the name of Talos happened?" The guard said as they saw blood and bones all over the place.

"Inform Ulfric of this now! I will investigate." Sean said as the guard left. As he was looking around he found a secrete door and found some kind of ritual table and even more shocking was there was a woman with deep cuts on her. Sean managed to heal her quickly just as Ulfric and Galmar arrived.

"Who is this?" Ulfric asked.

"Not sure but she was wounded pretty bad so I healed her. Has anyone ever been here because all of this is very recent." Sean said.

"Not that we know of but have you found anything that might led us to whoever did this?" Galmar asked.

"Yeah these notes warning about the butcher." Sean said making Ulfric sigh.

"Not this again we've been getting strange murders in the city for the past 3 weeks." Ulfric said.

"Did you even bother to investigate at all this is serious." Sean said.

"We've tried before but not a single clue came up till now it seems. Perhaps the girl might know who did this to her." Galmar said.

"She's in no condition to talk but I've got an idea. I know an old magic ability that lets me see into the memories of anyone just so long as their willing to let me and given her condition she won't notice a thing." Sean said as he placed his hands on her head and looked through her memories. "The one who's been doing these murders is a man named Calixto." Sean said.

"I've heard of him he's rumored to have connections to dark magic." Galmar said. "I'll have guards arrest him at once." Galmar said leaving.

"Well thats one problem fixed now then I'll have some guards take her home when she wakes up for now they will take her to the inn.

"Good also I think I can have this house paid for and have a little extra moved in here with this." Sean said holding up a very valuable jeweled neckless he found in his search.

"Well isn't the convenient this does look very valuable very well I'll have this house better suited for you when you leave." Ulfric said.

 **Authors note: And** **another one. Yes Friga Shatter-Shield is alive but and in the harem. See ya.**


End file.
